Des mots d'espoir
by OceeSnape
Summary: TRADUCTION DE SAMMYPENNY La mort de Sirius a fait réaliser à Hermione que les choses ne finiraient pas nécessairement bien, elle commence à perdre espoir. Elle reçoit des mots de réconfort de la part d'une personne inattendue.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

Un tout petit OS qui m'avait pas mal plu, tendre. Merci à Sammypenny de m'avoir autorisée à le traduire (certes, une année après l'autorisation xD)

 _HGSS_

« Vous ne souriez plus autant qu'avant »

Elle cligna des yeux,surprise, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un serait encore éveillé à cette heure de la nuit.

« Ne perdez pas espoir Hermione » Son visage était sérieux, sa voix douce, son regard infini.

C'était étrange de l'entendre sans colère, sarcasme ou fierté dans sa voix. Il semblait si honnête dans sa profonde voix que cela la toucha au plus profond de son cœur.

« Vous devez toujours avoir de l'espoir. Sans, nous aurions déjà perdu. »

Il lui sourit et sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Vraiment, cela pouvait à peine être appelé un sourire, elle n'était pas certaine que les coins de sa bouche étaient plus élevés qu'à son habitude, mais ils n'étaient pas sévères, froncés ou suffisants. Ses sourcils n'étaient pas ridés, ni son visage de pierre. En réalité, ses yeux semblaient plutôt tristes. Malgré toute la douleur et la peine que ces yeux contenaient, c'était indéniable : il souriait. Quand elle réalisa que d'une part il souriait, mais pas que, qu'il souriait _pour_ elle, elle peina à ne pas fondre en larmes. Son professeur, Severus Snape, lui souriait afin de lui donner de l'espoir. Son coeur se brisa, puis se ré-emplit, plus solide, plus déterminé, emplit d'espoir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse regagner l'utilisation de sa gorge, un craquement des escaliers annonça la présence d'une autre personne et le visage du professeur Snape refondit dans son habituel faciès de pierre, ses yeux devenant impénétrables. Il hocha de la tête en la regardant et disparu de la pièce, son sourire de remerciement, sincère, toujours figé dans le bas de son visage.

Hermione fixait, gravement, les sols de Poudlard depuis la tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'y aurait pas cru si Harry n'avait pas tout vu de ses propres deux yeux. Et même, elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas croire que Severus Snape les avait trahis. Il devait y avoir une autre réponse, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu, une pièce vitale manquante au grand puzzle.

Elle sentit son cœur se briser à la pensée que tout cela pouvait être vrai, qu'il avait tort depuis tout ce temps. Mais elle déglutit et s'accrocha à la vacillante lumière d'espoir qui vivait en elle. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, cette lumière se serait éteinte et elle aurait laissé les ténèbres s'emparer d'elle. Ses mots l'avaient aidé à supporter ce poids plus facilement, un poids que personne d'aussi jeune qu'elle n'était fait pour supporter.

Elle refusait de croire qu'il était retourné supporter la cause de Voldemort, qu'il se soit détourné de la lumière. Elle refusait de croire qu'il tout sauf sérieux cette nuit de l'été précédent. Elle continuait d'espérer et espérait que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, ils combattraient dos-à-dos.

Elle acquiesça comme pour affirmer sa décision, puis il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux, une feu qui ne serait pas éteint par les temps à venir.

 _HGSS_

 **Notes d'auteur :** C'était juste une scène aléatoire qui a surgit de mon esprit un jour. En fait, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long. J'avais envie d'ajouter un paragraphe sur comment ce sourire lui avait apporté de l'espoir et c'est pourquoi il lui a parlé ce jour-là, mais ça n'allait pas même si c'était l'idée initiale. C'est amusant de voir comment ça arrive, non ? Alors en tant que fin alternative, voici une ligne additionnelle : C'était évidant qu'il doive lui inspirer tant d'espoir, c'était son sourire qui l'avait motivé à continuer d'espérer.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **Note de traductrice :** Voilà, un mini OS tout mignon ! N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre avis ou à me signaler toute erreur !


End file.
